triangulations
by ylg
Summary: Djinn :: Lord Nelson, Lady Nelson, Jade. et ce qu'il peut y avoir entre... 2 1ères vignettes : Jade/Lady Nelson. 3 et 4èmes : Lord Nelson/Jade, attention spoil sur le tome 7. MàJ, 5ème : deux beautés complémentaires.
1. triangle

et ceci est ma 200ème entrée archivée sur ce site ! tiens, il me semble me souvenir que la 150ème aussi avait été sur un fandom rare ? m'enfin bon, ça ne va sans doute pas durer longtemps tel quel...

**Titre :** ce petit triangle blond  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Djinn  
**Couple :** Lady Nelson/Jade  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Jean Dufaux et Anna Miralles.

thème : "triangle"  
222 mots

o

Des sexes des deux genres, des toutes les apparences, tailles ou formes, Jade en a vu plus qu'elle ne pourrait compter. Tous, elle a su les satisfaire. Malgré leurs apparentes différences, elle sait jouer de chacun à merveille. Elle n'en tire ni surprise ni plaisir réel ni dégoût non plus, juste la satisfaction du travail bien fait pour la gloire de son maître.

Et pourtant, pourtant, ce petit triangle de boucles d'un blond si purement anglais, que personne avant elle n'a su toucher avec la science qu'il fallait, elle se prend à le trouver divertissant. Celui-ci n'a avant elle connu qu'un mari aimé mais peu doué, et ne veut désormais plus qu'elle. Ça pourrait être flatteur.

Le jour où elle le pare de la ceinture aux trente clochettes et le livre à d'autres, elle ressentirait presque une fierté un peu condescendante, à voir l'œuvre accomplie. Quand il revient nu de ses tintements mais rehaussé d'un savoir nouveau, et qu'il la désire toujours autant, elle se laisse même émouvoir.

Bien sûr, c'est Lord Harold Nelson qui a su éveiller son cœur, mais Jade s'offre aussi bien malgré elle un sentiment tendre pour cette petite Lady anglaise avec son amour débordant pour elle et son corps affamé de ses caresses.


	2. vagues

**Titre :** noyade  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Djinn  
**Couple :** Lady Nelson/Jade  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Dufaux et Miralles (hehe, après Giacomo C, Rapaces et Djinn, je m'demande s'il y a encore d'autres BDs de m'sieur Dufaux que j'aurai envie de ficcer :p)

(question 1 : c'est quoi, déjà, le prénom de Lady Nelson ?  
question 2 : pourquoi ni moi-même ni les gens à qui je l'ai demandé n'arrivons à faire intervenir Lord Nelson entre sa femme et Jade ?)

thème : "vagues"  
133 mots

o

Depuis qu'elle a rencontré cette femme, le monde de Lady Nelson menace de partir à la dérive. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de bien droit et de bien ordonné se met à onduler, comme un serpent venimeux ou comme Jade quand elle marche. Oubliée, la rectitude de son époux. Les louvoiements orientaux qui dansent autour d'elle l'engloutissent peu à peu.  
Mais l'on dit de la noyade qu'elle devient agréable, une fois la panique des premiers instants passée, lorsqu'on accepte le retour à l'eau. Alors son bon sens doit déjà être mort : elle plonge plus avant dans le monde de Jade sans plus aucune crainte.


	3. esprit du feu

**Titre :** _djinn_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Djinn  
**Personnage/Couple :** Lord Nelson/Jade, Lady Nelson  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Dufaux et Miralles.

Note : pièce compagne au drabble sur le thème « vagues ». Possible OOC de la part de Lady Nelson : c'est qu'à l'époque où je l'ai écrit (près d'un an maintenant), le tome 7 n'était pas encore sorti.  
200 mots

oOo

Cette femme est semblable à un esprit du feu, note Nelson. Elle fascine et attire les insectes. Elle brûle ce qui la touche, réchauffe ce qu'elle choisit. Le désir d'apprivoiser ce démon le pique. Voilà un jeu dangereux, plus risqué que tous les sacs de nœuds diplomatiques qu'on lui a déjà fait dénouer. Pire, peut-être même une menace pour son objectif premier.  
Il a encore du mal à y croire, et pourtant il doit se rendre à l'évidence : cette femme a séduit sa chère et tendre, qu'il croyait toute dévouée à lui seul. Son agnelle se découvre des dents de loup en sa présence. L'ingénue qui était _sa_ propriété, passée sous la coupe d'une autre femme ! C'est plus que son orgueil d'homme ne devrait supporter.  
Et pourtant… ça n'est pas par désir de revanche, qu'il espère la séduire. C'est qu'il est déjà trop tard pour lui aussi, il est en son pouvoir. Et quand elle lui cède, ce n'est pas du fait de Lord Nelson. Jade a peut-être succombé à l'amour, mais c'est de son plein gré qu'elle se donne à lui, elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même. D'un bout à l'autre, elle donne l'impression d'avoir choisi tout ce qui lui arrivait.


	4. équilibre rompu

**Titre :** équilibre rompu  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Djinn  
**Personnages/Couple :** Harold Nelson, Miranda Nelson, Jade  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Dufaux, Miralles

Attention, Gros **Spoil sur le tome 7**. Gros, gros, vilain spoil. Si vous n'avez jamais lu cette BD, je vous interdis de lire ce drabble. Na. Pas question de vous gâcher ça, si un jour vous vouliez vous lancer dans cette série ou si vous l'avez commencée mais n'avez pas encore tout lu.  
300 mots

oOo

Miranda est morte. Le rêve qu'ils partageaient à trois a tourné au cauchemar et s'est abruptement fini pour elle. Pour Harold, la situation n'est guère plus enviable. Du temps de sa jeunesse, se souvient-il, elle rêvait d'une mort romanesque. Ou romantique. Et alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé équilibre et bonheur, elle a fini d'une manière abjecte.

Peut-être n'était-elle simplement pas destinée à être heureuse ? Autrefois, elle était prête à jeter sa situation aux orties pour s'enfuir avec un artiste. Selon ce que sa légitime épouse en penserait, elle l'aurait partagé avec elle ou le lui aurait volé, Harold ne le sait. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
Ses parents l'ont raisonnée et poussée à devenir Lady Nelson ; elle n'était pas heureuse d'être sa femme, mais ils s'en accommodaient. Puis, sa position lui a permis de rencontrer celle qui deviendrait sa plus grande passion.

Leur entourage pensait peut-être que Lady Nelson partageait son mari avec Jade l'étrangère. C'est faux. C'est Lord Nelson qui partageait sa maîtresse avec sa femme. Et sa femme avec sa maîtresse, aussi.  
Plus rien de tout cela aujourd'hui ; Jade leur a filé entre les doigts, envoûtée par il ne sait quel charme maléfique, et cela a coûté la vie à Miranda. Ce n'est même pas pour Jade qu'elle est morte, c'est juste à cause d'elle, et Jade y est indifférente désormais. Harold ne pense pas que Miranda aurait pu se réjouir de donner ainsi sa vie pour celle qu'elle aimait. Elle devait vouloir vivre, encore et encore, à ses côtés, sans plus songer à la mort.

Leur équilibre est rompu ; s'il parvient à reconquérir Jade il n'aura plus la partager avec personne, juste avec ses regrets. Il aimait Jade, il l'aime toujours, mais sans Miranda, il ne sait s'il arrivera encore à l'aimer sans se sentir coupable.


	5. jour et nuit

**Titre** : beautés jumelées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Djinn  
**Personnages/Couples** : Lord Nelson/(Lady Nelson)/Jade  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dufaux & Miralles

**Prompt** : « Belle. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Belle comme le jour, auraient dit de Jade les amis de Harold Nelson. Pauvres ignorants ! La Djinn est belle comme la nuit. Elle en a ses mystères et ses dangers. Elle se tient complètement nue en pleine lumière, comme si elle n'avait rien à cacher, et terrifie les faibles de cœur qui ne savent pas sonder la profondeur de ce qu'elle recèle sous le voile de parfum qui nimbe sa peau épilée.

À côté d'elle, sa blonde et tendre épouse peut avoir le charme discret d'un matin de printemps.  
Mais sans la violence de Jade, Miranda est devenue bien fade.


End file.
